


Black Widow

by FreshPrincessofCheyne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bonding, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Mentions of Sex, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sad Venom, Sort of Pining Venom, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, kind of cute venom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrincessofCheyne/pseuds/FreshPrincessofCheyne
Summary: The one-time Eddie decides to start dating again, and his date tries to murder him. Good thing he has Venom.





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Symbrock (if you count my 6,000 word self-indulgent smut fic that I might post), so pls be kind.  
> also i know i haven't written anything in like, forever, or updated my victuuri fanfic, but pls don't be mad  
> i love you all  
> (this is shit and a mess and i'm sorry)  
> i'm packing up and running away but here you go

 “Listen, I really like this guy, so don’t mess it up, okay?” Eddie said to Venom as he looped his tie.  

 **You’ve told me this before.** A pause. **WE DON’T LIKE THE TIE.**  

“Well, I’m telling you -and  _fine_  I’ll change it,  _don’t yell_ \- I’m telling you again because we don’t need a repeat of the last time.” He discarded the tie, and played around with his collar instead.  

 **Makes me hungry thinking about it.**  

“Venom.” 

 **Yes.**  

“What did we learn?” 

 **Save the lecture. I won’t do it.**  

“You won’t do what?” He spoke slowly to emphasize his words, and grinned.    

 **I won’t cock block Eddie.**  

He nodded. “Good. Now help me with an outfit.” 

  

   Their third date was as boring as the first with this Neil guy (Venom  _thinks_ that’s his name), and they rippled in Eddie’s chest as the hours passed. Neil brought them to a restaurant that just so happened to be located by the Bay Bridge – _The Slanted Door_ \- where some time ago Venom had taken over their body, and dove them into the waters and for the first time, told Eddie that he was  **theirs** , right on those foundations. Venom found himself focused on that, and it was that memory that made Eddie’s heart stutter- his words too, as he told his date about his experience dealing with Carlton Drake. And as he did so, he left Venom out, again.  

Eddie needed companionship-  _that_ Venom couldn’t deny, nor would they deny  _him_ , but if he was going to keep Venom a secret, they would have quite a few things to say about that. They didn’t want to be left out. They wanted to be as engrossed as Eddie was with Neil, laugh like it was the easiest thing; in a way, he  _was_ , but they weren’t experiencing it  _themselves_. He was just feeling what Eddie felt. And when their body ached with laughter, specifically their abdomen, Venom moved away and decided to settle into Eddie’s fingers. They pulled their hand back when Neil placed his on top, and Eddie’s voice came through with a 

 **_venom don’t_ ** 

and fighting them for control, Eddie put his hand on top of Neil’s. Venom rustled, and made their travel through their capillaries and their layers of skin, hitting all the prokaryotic cells and watching them burst (the bacteria had an odd taste; like fish, maybe), and dodging all the eukaryotic cells (when learning about Eddie’s body, he had to remind himself those were the good ones); moving through their body like clockwork, all the way to a spot behind Eddie’s heart, where they could drown out the noises of the restaurant by the beating of their hosts’ organ.  

Eddie clutched his chest, and  _there_ \- it picked up its' pace.

“Something wrong?” asked Neil. 

“Oh, no, no. Nothing’s wrong.” He played it off as dusting something off his shirt. “I was just surprised that you take such an interest in my work. I mean, it’s definitely flattering, but it’s all we’ve really talked about.” 

“What? I don’t look like the type of guy who enjoys wholesome journalism?” 

“I, uh- I wouldn’t use the term  _wholesome_ ,” Eddie said, scratching his neck.  

Neil chuckled, squeezed Eddie’s fingers, and Venom curled around his hosts’ heart when it went even faster, and their thoughts had grown a little intrusive-  **how do I get it to stop. Stop it. not for him, never for him. only for me, mine, you’re mine** \- “How about brilliant?” 

 _Venom, why are you so angry? What’s wrong buddy?_  Eddie asked inside his head. They didn’t have an answer. All they knew was the possessive feelings they had over their host were unbearably powerful. 

 **H** **UNGRY** **.**  Is all they responded with, and only making it  _that_ much harder to be mad at their host, Eddie focused on his meal, for Venom.  

“Why don’t we talk about you?” Eddie said to their date. Venom couldn’t explain the sudden jealously, but he was tired of not getting any of Eddie’s attention. They were here too, protecting their host to their best abilities, offering all that they were and all that they could, yet they felt they were alone. Trapped inside, watching everything happen on the outside. Venom didn’t like it. This was the first time they felt this way, and immediately, they wanted to escape through Eddie’s pores, slowly, so Eddie felt every part of their being, and paid attention to what was most important.  **Them**. This Neil guy could never offer Eddie enough, never save Eddie, never  _please_ Eddie, the way Venom has, and the way Venom  **will**.

*   *   *   *   *

  “Why are you being so difficult  _now_?” Eddie was scheduled to get coffee with Neil,  _ten minutes ago_ , and Venom used all his strength to keep Eddie inside their apartment.  

 **I don’t trust him.**  

Eddie threw his hands up. “You don’t like anyone I try to date.”  

 **I like you, Eddie.**  

“I’m serious, man. You’re making me late.” 

 **You never even asked if we like him.**  

“What?”  

 **I SAID: YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED IF WE LIKE HIM.**  

 **WE** **DON’T.**  

“Okay, OW. Why do you yell so much? Oh, my God.” Eddie’s ear was ringing, and he rubbed it with a finger.  

 **YOU’RE PRETTY BUT YOU’RE ALSO PRETTY STUPID, EDDIE.**  

“Okay, whatever, when you want to -I don’t know, GROW UP-  _then_ we can have this conversation.” 

*   *   *   *   *

  “Thanks again for the coffee,” said Eddie, as Neil walked them to their apartment, hand-in-hand. “I’d like to see you again.” 

 **WE DO NOT, EDDIE.**  

“Me too,” said his date, and he leaned against the doorway, and Venom almost rolled their eyes as the two stared at one another, grinning. Before Venom could move their body to slam the door in Neil’s stupid face, he froze in their muscle fibers when Neil captured them into a heated kiss. Venom immediately recoiled, squirming and squealing like a live wire, and so overcome by the noise, Eddie moved back. Venom stopped.  

“Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to come off as-” Eddie grabbed the back of Neil’s neck, and slammed their lips together again, noise be damned. Venom felt themselves being swept away with the fast flow of blood cells to Eddie’s genitals, and he fought it, to stay tucked to his heart. The fluttering shocks of hormones Venom  _did_ try to chase, and they didn’t want to get lost too quick inside Eddie, and distracted themselves with Eddie’s deep moans (just like that day in the forest), clinging to his rib-cage, his sounds rumbling in a way that had Venom purring along with him.  

Venom had seen Anne do it, and had linked such a beautiful emotion, feeling,  _whatever_ _-_  to kissing that they had yet to learn (very eager  _to_ learn), and they wanted to kiss Eddie too; feel it in their core, feel the gripping of their bond grow tighter, stronger, unscathed by the seams. And for tonight, Venom would let it happen. They would be quiet. They would let Eddie use their body for pleasure, with a different human, so they could follow through and watch and experience for the first time: the pleasure rising, rising, and bursting the way Venom broke through viruses- and they would come down again, so far, that they would no longer comprehend a thing or a thought, just that the entire meaning of their existence was  _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_.  

And he was angry they didn’t get to experience this  _together_. A little sad, too. Like someone had dug a hole into their chest, leaving their internal organs open to the air to rot. Eventually, when Eddie fell asleep with Neil, Venom curled around their heart again, and slept, too. 

 

 Something was tearing their cells in half, right through into their heart where Venom was resting, and Venom screeched and Eddie jolted awake. Neil sat on their chest, with a toothed blade plunged right through to their back. There was blood splattered on his face and neck, and the gleam from the streetlight gave life to the shadows across the man’s face. One of Eddie’s hands held the blade’s handle, as another one grasped Neil’s shoulder, nails leaving tears in his flesh. Eddie gasped for air, and it took Venom a few moments to react, because they’d all been asleep, and everything was okay, and now Eddie was hurt  ** _Eddie was hurt_** - 

“You thought what you did to the Life Foundation was going to go unpunished, didn’t you?” He dug it in further, twisted it, and Eddie and Venom choked on their own blood. “Had to act like a faggot in order to get anything out of you -fuck sakes, STAY STILL- and now you’re going to die. This is the type of shit that happens” -he grunted from the extortion of pulling it out and shoving it into their heart again- “when you fuck with the wrong people.”  

He lifted the blade above their head again, and when it came down, it was Venom's hand that gripped Neil’s arm, and the sheer force of it dug Venom’s talons right into the man’s bone marrow. He screamed in red. Eddie had gone to sleep, overwhelmed with deep pain, and Venom let their body roll over their skin, protecting their host, and working to heal their host. Venom screamed, loud and deep, spit coating Neil’s face of horror.  

“ **You’re fucking with the wrong people, too.** ” Venom lifted Neil by his nearly-severed arm, and carried him towards their window. They punched it and glass exploded, and they held the man outside, where he cried, clawed at Venom’s bulging forearm.  

“PLEASE NO! OH,  _GOD_!” 

“ **You will never hurt Eddie again. You will SUFFER** **for hurting him!”**  

“NO!”  

“ **Now fall.** ” Venom let him drop, and peered over to watch his feet hit the ground. His tibias snapped, and shoved up and out of his skin. He howled with the agony, and Venom jumped out the window, landing with both feet on either side of Neil, cracking the pavement like the man’s bones. Neil tried to crawl away, leaving streaks of blood, and Venom’s tongue moved excitedly, dripping saliva. With a crunch of more bone, and the tear of flesh, they bit off one of the man’s legs. They could purr with the warmth of blood down their throat; go into a frenzy.  

“ **Show me how much pain you’re in and SCREAM.** ” Venom bit another leg off, and then got a little impatient, and chewed and chewed, until there was nothing left but blood and some pieces of flesh and marrow, and some between his pointed teeth. He licked his claws clean, and his teeth.  

“CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Someone said from their window. It was their loud neighbour, and Venom zeroed in on him, and basked in the face he made upon seeing what had begun flowing into the sewers. He hurried to shut the window, but Venom was still blurry with rage, hungry, and the smell of sweat, and the sound of a strong, beating heart pumping out all sorts of good chemicals was too good to pass up.

 

  When Venom retreated back into their very pores and blood stream, Eddie was breathing heavy, heart hammering as he clutched his chest. He did a little dance around the room, still high on adrenaline.  

“Oh, my god. I’m okay. I’m- Okay?  _That’s_ going to take some getting used to.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Venom?” 

 **We’re here, and** **we** **took care of him. You’re safe, Eddie. Always safe with us.**  

“I thought I was dreaming...I can’t believe he tried to kill me. The fucking  _nerve_.” 

 **Does it really come as a surprise?**  

“Um,  _yeah_ , dude. We were really hitting it off!” He was still touching his chest, still unbelieving of the situation, and Venom was buzzing, so like a mirror, he followed Eddie’s fleeting movements under their skin.  

 **I TOLD YOU. BUT YOU DIDN’T LISTEN.**  

“...I’m sorry, man. I really am. I should’ve listened to you.” 

Silence.  

“And I definitely won’t be dating anymore, so there’s that.” 

 **GOOD.**  

“I really am sorry. From now on, I’ll ask you. I didn’t mean to not include you.” 

 **It’s okay. We’re happy we get Eddie to ourselves now.**  

A pause. And a pause never meant a good thing. 

 **Also, an** **irrelevant** **note: we ate our** **neighbour.**

“You what?!”  

 **Only** ** _us,_ ****Eddie. No “you” or “I”.**  

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, but did you really eat him though?” 

 **We were angry. And hungry.** **And he yelled at us.**  

“Not really going to miss him.” Eddie shrugged, sat down on the couch and took a deep breath, and Venom’s face materialized, and moved to look at Eddie. “I guess I should’ve known he had a different motive when he was so persistent on knowing  _all_ about my work. And the Life Foundation. I’m still a little sad about it though. I really thought he was a good guy.” 

“ **It’s okay, Eddie. We only need us anyway.** ”  

Eddie scratched underneath Venom’s chin. “Thanks, buddy. I didn’t see what was right in front of me.” 

“ **And it was us!** ”  

Eddie laughed, and Venom nudged his face. “It sure was, Vee.” Eddie kissed Venom’s forehead. Yes.  **Them** , forever.  


End file.
